


Every Other Freckle

by nolee375



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, PWP without Porn, no esta corregido, perdonen mis errores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/pseuds/nolee375
Summary: En donde Peter es un drogadicto y Wade solo quiere algo de acción.En el espíritu de Infinity War, les traigo este cortito, para sanar heridas y corazones con porno.One Shot, pwp, boyxboy.





	Every Other Freckle

**Author's Note:**

> Un cortito de puro porno, porque a veces lo necesitamos.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!
> 
> No está beteado y no lo leí más de una vez, LOL lo siento por los errores de adelantado. Pero desde que vi Infinity War, me regresó el amor a estos dos personajes y una espinita no dejaba de molestarme así que me rendí y este fue el resultado.

—Tú problema es,  _Spidey —_ dijo esa voz de terciopelo que causaba que su estómago diera vueltas hasta sentir la bilis subir por su garganta y sus piernas temblar de excitación—, que no dejas que cuiden de ti —ronroneó, demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Colocó un inmenso antebrazo en su pecho y acarició la parte interna de su muslo, lentamente avanzando a su entrepierna.

…

—Todas las personas han sido evacuadas con éxito —informó un policía al momento que llevaban a un hombre en sus veintes dentro de una ambulancia directo al hospital—. En el nombre de todo Nueva York, les agradezco, Vengadores por salvar nuestras vidas.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿sabes? —regresó Peter dándole unas palmadas en su espalda, acababan de terminar un trabajo en la ciudad.

Era lo de siempre, Loki hacía de las suyas y causaba caos, solo para fastidiar a Thor. Sin embargo, en medio de exámenes finales y su jefe pidiéndole más fotografías para el  _Daily Bugle_ , esta situación de Nueva York lo había dejado exhausto. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza palpitaba.

— _¿Ey, chicos, quién se apunta a un maratón de_ Stranger Things _en la torre? —_ preguntó Clint por el intercomunicador.

— _Ni hablar_  —respondió el señor Stark—.  _Tengo planeada toda una cena romántica para la señora y para mí._

— _Tony, no me llames así —_ intervino el Capitán, seguido de las risas de Natasha y Clint.

— _Mis sinceras disculpas_ —vino la voz de Thor—,  _pero me espera un largo viaje a Asgard, y una plática más larga con mi hermano y sus pérfidas acciones._

— _¡Bú! Ustedes no son divertidos —_ alegó Hawkeye—, ¿ _tú, Spider-man?_

Por más tentadora que sonaba la oferta de holgazanear en los cómodos sillones de la torre y mirar la inmensa televisión; Peter estaba consciente que debía estudiar para sus evaluaciones, y después de eso, perder su conciencia en su cama para dormir al menos dos horas.

— _Lo siento, chicos, los veré después._

— _Hombre, esto no es justo, ¿Nat? Tú no me decepcionarás._

— _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —_ informó la Viuda Negra.

— _¡Oh, vamos!_

— _¿Cómo es que no me preguntas a mí? —_ quiso saber Banner.

— _Porque te duermes a la mitad de todo._

— _Es justo —_ concordó.

Peter apagó el intercomunicador mientras se alejaba, saltando de edificio en edificio, balanceándose con su telaraña hasta llegar a su apartamento; hasta que…

—¡Piensa rápido!

Su sentido arácnido lo alertó muy tarde y Peter solamente pudo hacerse a un lado al momento que un peso muerto comenzó a caer desde un rascacielos de diez pisos. Lanzó su telaraña para evitar que impactara contra el piso, no le sorprendió ver una mancha borrosa negra y roja envuelta como si fuera un capullo.

Peter lo bajó con lentitud hasta que llegó al piso y lo dejó colgando dos pies dentro de un callejón.

—Deadpool —llamó, rechinando sus dientes.

—¡Bombón!

—¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que habías salido a una misión por ocho meses? Apenas han pasado cinco.

—¡Demasiado tiempo alejado de ti!

—Pensé que tendría más tiempo para descansar.

—¡Ouch! Siempre tan hermoso como cruel, Spidey, la misión terminó antes porque yo soy así de bueno —dijo demasiado feliz para su gusto—. Escuché que Loki volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Sí, pero lo detuvimos sin bajas.

—¡Uno pensaría que sería más claro con sus sentimientos!

—¿Eh? —como siempre Deadpool no hacía ningún sentido.

—Oh, bueno y parece que Thor no puede ver las pistas.

—Lo que digas —se despidió; Peter tenía cosas más importantes que complacer a Deadpool con charlas sin sentido.

Escuchó su telaraña rasgarse y el suave golpe de las botas negras del otro caer al suelo.

—¡Vamos Spidey, no me dejes colgando! —chilló Deadpool—. Han pasado cinco meses, he extrañado como un demente a mi araña preferida.

—No ahora, Deadpool —se negó, sin mirarlo, tenía demasiadas cosas qué hacer como para darle a ese demente el momento del día.

Una mano se enredó en su muñeca y lo giró con fuerza, Peter fue empujado a la pared de un edificio y atrapado con dos brazos a cada lado de su fuerza. El chico miró hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con el rostro enmascarado de Deadpool. Aunque sus ojos no detonaban emoción, podía sentir el fuego de sus ojos comenzar a quemarlo.

—Vamos, bebé, solo un beso de bienvenida —podía ver su sonrisa detrás del espandex.

Quiso reírse y maldecir, aun no entendía como ese demente había podido descubrirlo. Lo sabía muy bien, no había tal cosa como solo un «beso de bienvenida». Con Deadpool era todo o nada, y Peter lo había descubierto de la manera más dura.

No era como si no podía escapar de la «trampa» que el otro lo tenía. Su fuerza sobrehumana sobrepasaba la de Deadpool, podía quebrarle el brazo como una rama y largarse de ahí. Pero el mercenario inmortal había encontrado la manera de meterse bajo su piel.

Peter levantó su máscara hasta el puente de su nariz y lamió sus labios al ver que Deadpool hacía lo mismo, revelando su piel llena de cicatrices.

Probó sus labios y supo que había arrojado todos sus planes por la ventana.

…

—Dioses, eres perfecto, nunca me canso de verte Spidey —sonrió mientras quitaba la camisa de su traje y revelaba su torso desnudo. Peter siseó al sentir el frío aire del crepúsculo chocar contra su piel y arqueó su espalda en el brazo del sillón

—Cállate… Wade —dijo aunque estaba seguro que su voz se oía más jadeante que furiosa.

El mercenario cubría todo su cuerpo con el suyo y Peter tenía una pierna a cada lado de su costado. Era la misma historia de siempre y para ese momento él se había convertido en un adicto. Wade subió sus dedos y apretó un pezón con su pulgar, el chico mordió sus labios y sus caderas se movieron, apretando su pelvis y sintiendo la creciente erección del mercenario.

—Quiero devorarte —respiró sobre su pecho—, quiero comerte entero.

Era siempre lo mismo y Peter se preguntaba cada vez, cómo era que había dejado que eso pasara. Como había dejado a Wade entrar hasta su apartamento, mostrarle su rostro al mercenario y dejar que lo cogiera solo para luego marcharse a una «misión» por largos meses sin escuchar nada de él.

Wilson era un tornado, absorbía cosas en su vida y dejaba destrucción a su paso.

Wade movió su cuerpo hasta que estaba sobre su regazo y él estaba sentado en el sillón, Peter chocaba su espalda con su ancho pecho y sus piernas caían abiertas a cada lado de las rodillas del hombre más grande. De esa manera su erección quedaba a la entera disposición de Deadpool.

Sin embargo, Peter no pensaba en más que sentir el enorme miembro de Wade en su trasero; ambos aun mantenían sus pantalones y sentirlo a través de la delgada tela era al mismo tiempo el cielo y el infierno.

Wade sabía manejarlo, sabía que botones presionar y morder para reducirlo a un charco de quejidos y murmullos.

—Tú problema es,  _Spidey —_ dijo esa voz de terciopelo que causaba que su estómago diera vueltas hasta sentir la bilis subir por su garganta y sus piernas temblar de excitación—, que no dejas que cuiden de ti —ronroneó, demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Colocó un inmenso antebrazo en su pecho y acarició la parte interna de su muslo, lentamente avanzando a su entrepierna—. Pero deja que me ocupe de ti, bebé, te haré sentir cosas que nadie más te ha hecho sentir.

La promesa de siempre, lo dejaba temblando en sus piernas. Wade posó su barbilla en su hombro mirando su erección debajo del traje de Spider-man y Peter buscó sus labios para morder y besar y lamer. Cabía con facilidad en el regazo del otro, con sus gruesas y musculosas piernas, su ancha espalda; era imposible no sentir placer al estar a la completa disposición del inmortal mercenario.

Con facilidad Wade bajó sus pantalones revelando su miembro duro, pudo sentir como el mercenario respiraba con dificultad al verlo. Su mirada debajo de la máscara era tan caliente que solo lo excitaba más ser el centro de atención de esa manera tan intensa. Peter gimió al sentir al otro ponerse más duro en su trasero y llevó su mano para acariciarse y sentir más estimulación.

—Mierda, bebé… —jadeó, tan barítono y ronco que lo hizo estremecerse—… estás jugando con fuego.

Como respuesta Peter se frotó en la entrepierna del otro; Wade siseó.

Jadeó cuando sintió al otro levantarlo con facilidad; Wilson bajó sus pantalones y Peter se giró chocando su pecho contra el de él. Todo esto había comenzado porque Peter necesitaba dejar de tener el control alguna vez y Wade estaba más que dispuesto a llevarlo, al menos mientras cogían. Gimió, maravillándose cada vez en el tamaño de Wilson. Él sabía cómo llenarlo de las mejores maneras, y él siempre terminaba cediendo.

—Voy a cogerte bien, Spidey —prometió el mercenario.

Peter se levantó del regazo del hombre de mayor tamaño, manteniendo su balance en los anchos hombros revestidos de negro y rojo –porque Deadpool rara vez se quitaba su traje cuando lo hacían– y se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Wade comenzar a acariciar su entrada.

—Maldita sea, eres perfecto en todos lados, cariño —gruñó el mercenario, parecía incapaz de guardar silencio aunque fuera un minuto.

Metió el primer dedo y comenzó a sentir la deliciosa presión en su abdomen bajo. Era la parte más lenta y molesta, según Peter, él quería que sus dedos fueran reemplazados con su erección. Wade siempre insistía en prepararlo para su tamaño, pero él no lo aceptaba.

—Ya… estoy listo —aseguró Peter, ensartándose los dedos de Wilson dentro cuando apenas había entrado dos—, hazlo…

Wade sonrió, derrotado; Peter siempre dejaba a Wilson entrar, pero Wilson era incapaz de decirle que no a él.

—Lo que tú pidas, bebé.

Se preparó para sentir la erección pero nada era comparado con el verdadero, lloriqueó y gimió al sentirlo entrar, cada centímetro arrancaba un nuevo sonido de sus labios abusados; Wade se tragaba la mitad de ellos, excitado de ver su rostro contorsionándose al ser penetrado de esa manera.

Jadeó con placer cuando sintió la pelvis de Wilson tocar su trasero; antes de acostumbrarse a ser estirado, sin embargo, Wade comenzó a moverse sin parar. Peter rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y besó al mercenario sin reservas, solo, dientes y lengua y deseo.

Wade sabía a gasolina y pólvora, siempre lo hacía y ahora solo lo excitaba más.

El paso del mercenario era castigador y rápido, sus grandes manos estaban en sus caderas, moviendo su cuerpo para encontrarse con las estocadas de su pene. Peter gemía y Wade hundía sus dedos en la piel, asegurándose de dejar moretes en la mañana.

Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando Wade le dio a su próstata, y un rezo de suplicas comenzaron a ser derramadas, que luego negaría.

—Ah… Wade… necesito…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas, bebé? —consiguió gruñir en su oído, después de morder la sensible piel, hasta dejar una marca—. ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

—Tócame —gimió.

—Cariño, no me lo tienes que pedir otra vez…

Una mano grande y callosa se enrolló en su pene y lo comenzó a tocar, llevando el mismo ritmo al que era cogido.

Era en esos momentos donde olvidaba quien era y sus responsabilidades; en donde Wade no era un asesino a sueldo y en donde no era adicto al otro. En donde no cogía con una de las principales molestias de los Vengadores y podía encontrar a un novio sin que… fuera  _Deadpool._

Se vino con un grito y el nombre del otro en sus labios.

El fuego ahora recorría todos sus nervios y su cabeza daba vueltas. Wade lo devoró con su boca y lo sintió venirse dentro de él; para ese entonces, después de todas las veces que habían estado juntos, poco le importaba que no usara condón.

Cuando la llama del placer se extinguió, las responsabilidades comenzaron a formarse como nubes negras en su mente. ¡Sus evaluaciones finales!

—Siempre es mi mayor placer tenerte, Spidey —sonrió Wade, Peter arqueó una ceja, pero antes que pudiera decir algo hiriente, Wilson le robó otro beso.

Estaba por echar al mercenario inmortal de su apartamento cuando un movimiento dentro de él lo sacó de su tren de pensamientos.

—¿Te estás poniendo duro  _dentro_ de mí? —preguntó incrédulo.

Wilson sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Qué dices, Pete, te anotas para otra ronda?

Y una vez más, se maldijo por ser un adicto a Wade Wilson.

—Eres lo peor —gruñó.

—Yo también te amo, Pete —sonrió sin culpa el mercenario.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Nos leemos luego~


End file.
